Karin Takahashi
Karin Takahashi (髙橋果鈴) was born on July 22, 2000 and is from the Chiba Prefecture. Karin has a little sister named Mirei Takahashi who was the sub-leader of Prism Mates before their disbandment. They used to own a dog named Momo and a goldfish. She now has a cat named Suzunosuke. Karin was a student at Avex Dance Master along with former member Ayami Sema. |-|History= Before Karin learned dancing, she originally trained in Rhythmic Gymnastics at the age of 3. Karin then started learning to dance when she was 5 years old. Karin made her dance name to be "CaN" when she joined Dance Style Kids in 2008. She later joined Roni Girls Generation 2 in 2011 and continued until Generation 3 in 2012. Karin auditioned to be a Prism Mate and successfully got the part. She became a trainee through the anime Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream where she trained to sing, dance and model. |-|Debut= After successfully reaching their aim during the anime series, Karin was able to debut in newly formed Prizmmy. She debuted with Prizmmy on March 16, 2012 with the single Everybody's Gonna Be Happy. However, on their debut stage, Karin had hay fever and therefore had to wear an eye patch to cover one of her eyes which she claimed to be a scary experience because she couldn't see the stage. Karin's little sister Mirei auditioned to be a Prism Mate and eventually became a member. She was given a solo song in their first album called Tear Smile. Later in their last album, her solo song was made by into a 4 member version where all the Prizmmy members sang. They unfortunately disbanded in 2017 because they wanted to do more solo activities. Karin said she that after getting the role of Sailor Saturn, she found a new love of acting. So after disbandment, she decided to continue to act in musicals because it still involves singing and dancing which she loves. |-|Musicals= Sailor Moon Musical (セーラームーンミュージカル) Karin's first role in a musical or theatre was a main role in the Sailor Moon Musical (Un Nouveau Voyage) as Sailor Saturn in 2015. The other Prizmmy members surprised Karin who ended up crying. She got high praises for playing the role because she had to play 3 different characters. Hotaru Tomoe, a weak young girl, Sailor Saturn, a serious sailor senshi and Mistress 9, an enemy. Karin then played her again in the next musical (Sailor Moon Musical ~Amour Eternal) in 2016 and even joined them when they went to Houston, Texas in 2017. She unfortunately couldn't continue her role for the last musical because the Death Note Musical was now in her schedule. She was then replaced by Mirai. Because of this role, she became close friends with the outer scouts and continues to meet up with them even when the musical ended. She also likes to call them "mama" and "papa". Jitsu wa Watashi wa (実は私は) Her next role in a musical was in 2016 as Rin Kiryuin, the grand-daughter of the main protaganist Asahi. PriPara (プリパラミュージカル) She joined the PriPara musical in 2017 as a back up dancer along with former member Hina Miyazaki. Even though she was only a back up dancer, Hina and her were able to stand in the front when their song Jumpin'! Dancin'! came on. Death Note Musical (デスノートTHE MUSICAL) In 2017, Karin played the role of Sayu Yagami, Light Yagami's little sister. Love & Youth (愛と青春キップ) Her first musical in 2018, as Mie Yoshizawa a waitress. A Miracle Every Thousand Years (千年に1度の奇跡) Her first musical in 2019 as well as being the heroine. She plays Alium, a star fairy from Fairy World. |-|Theatre= Goodnight Jack the Ripper (おやすみジャックザリッパー) Karin made a guest appearance as, Little Red Riding Hood, in this play in 2016. She played her on the last day and former member Mia Kusakabe was also cast as Little Red Riding Hood. Stride (ストライド) Karin was again cast along with Mia Kusakabe in Shizugeki's Stride in 2016. Here, she played the school's reporter Yuri Nakajima and was always seen with a camera around her neck. Children of the Whales (クジラの子らは砂上に歌う) Karin's first role in 2018 was as Sami in the Children of the Whales who is Suo's little sister. Gorilla ~GORILLA~ (ゴリラ ~GORILLA~) Karin's first main role as the heroine, Ibra. Come over here, Josephine (こっちにおいで、ジョセフィーヌ) Karin's first lead role as the main character, Josephine. She is in Team Pluie. Brave Seiyan (勇者セイヤン) Her 4th theatrical performance of 2018 and will play the role of Grass 3, the daughter of Grass 1 and Grass 2. Magical Girl (?) Magical Jasilica (魔法少女（？）マジカルジャシリカ) Her 1st stage of 2019 as Vatican Koromochi. Back to the Your Smile ~Do You Laugh at Robots?~ (バック・トゥ・ザ・君の笑顔〜ロボットって笑うっけ？〜) The first stage begins on her birthday July 22 as Brown. Together in the Rain That Day (ある日の通り雨と共に) Her third stage in 2019 as Gal (ギャル) # Hobby - Dancing, singing, # Skill - Dancing and singing # Favorite food - Omurice # Favorite animal - Dog # What type of character are you? - A hard worker, weird and prone to worrying # Dance history - 7 years # Addicted to - collecting local Kewpie # Favorite color - Yellow and orange # Where do you want to go? - France # What do you treasure? - Family and friends # What nickname do you want to call yourself - Karin-chan, Kan-chan # The subject you're good at - Music # The subject you're bad at - Maths # What's your favorite game while on vacation - Basketball # Favorite lunch meal - Melon bread # If you were to be born again, what would you be? Why? - A dog, because they love humans # If you were to be born as a person from long ago, what era would you go? Why? - Edo period. It's because it was very peaceful # If you were to be born at the Yamanote Line where would you be? Why? - Tokyo. It is the most central station that everybody knows, it was also very beautiful # Things you want the 4 members of Prizmmy to do - Budokan Live # Other than Prizmmy, what other activities would you like to challenge - Acting # Favorite song in Prizmmy - All, I can't choose # An activity you've done with Prizmmy that stayed in your memory - Filming an MV # Her surname (Takahashi) is often written with the wrong kanji. It's supposed to be ”髙橋” but people tend to write ”高橋”. # Karin can play the piano and has played it during Prizmmy lives and even in musicals. # When Karin was 10 years old, she was taller than Mia when Mia was 10 years old. # Karin hadn't watched Sailor Moon or read the manga prior to her role as Sailor Saturn. # When she was reading the manga of Sailor Moon, she claims her mom was starting to get into it as well. # She wasn't told to call the Outer Scouts "mama" and "papa", she just wanted to. # Karin looks more like her dad while her sister looks more like their mother. # During the first day of Gorilla, Karin accidentally walked in on a cast member while she was putting her pants up in the toilet Category:Prizmmy Category:Prism Mates Category:Prism Box